Total drama Romance
by BeatnikPanda
Summary: It's the second season of Total drama island and who's staring in it.................... you. The first 22 campers will star in the fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**(9:00 pm)**

**Chris is eating his spagetti when a beautiful waitress about 20 came out. She had green eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail in a black scunchie.**

"Would you like a drink, sir." She said nervously.

"No, ..." Chris was about to say when his cell phone rang.

"Talk to me"

"It's me,Chef, It's alomost time for season two,fool!" Chef scearmed.

"I did NOT aproove this" Chris praticly almost threw a knife.

"Yeah, you did, three months ago!" Chef scearmed so loudly that the whole resterant could hear him.

"Now get your butt movin,fool!" Chef hang up on him.

"What's your name, I'm Chris Mclean." he said while looking a her boobs.

"Delia Macmun." She said again nervosly.

**They started kissing randomly.**

"Would you marry me." he said randomly.

Delia almmost started crying. "OK!" she said then took off scunchie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Name:**

**Nationailty:**

**Sterotype:**

**Style(clothing)**

**Why you wanna be on TDR:**

**TDI crush: **

**What you look-like:**

**A/N: One person will be Chris's wife. **

**Thanks if you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, 6 people out, thats good.

this is some of the charecters.

Host:Chris Mclean

Hostess:Delia Mclean

Cook:Chef Hachet

waitress and waitior: Tanya and Tom Hachet

Counserlers: Gwen,Trent,Heather,Owen,Izzy,Justin,Katie and Sadie.

--

1.Name: Laurie (nicknamed 'Lopsided Laurie, but was shortened to Lopsi')

Nationality: American

Stereotype: The clumsy girl who means well, but messes everything up.

Style(clothing): A sleeveless brown shirt with jean shorts.

Why you wanna be on TDR: Times have hit Lopsi's family. Her dad was fired, and left her and her mom by themselves. Their house will be reowned if she doesn't win this show.

TDI crush: Someone who will probably try to stick up for her if she does something wrong.

What you look-like: Lopsi has dirty blonde hair that falls over one eye. She had naturally tanned skin. She has big, blue eyes that usually widen whenever she realizes she did something wrong. She a little short for her age.

2.Name: Kacye

Nationality: latina

Style: skinny jeans witha hole at the rigt knee, a sleved to the elbow white shirt and a gray vest with gray converses

why do you want to be on TDR: her parents died in a car reck and at the moment of their deaths she wasa charged with debts they had needed and she needs to support her younger siblings since she is the only one that can thats why she is on the show

Stereotype: emo/depressed

TDI Crush: a person who is cool, with a great personality

What you look like: long black hair with streaks of brown and bangs to the side. brown eyes and not short but not that tall either

3.Kris (a girl, real name Kristina)  
white  
Tomboy + music fanatic  
Blue tank top that says LOL and black jeans white vans  
To have some fun!  
anybody but Harold or Cody  
Blonde hair, Bright green eyes

4.Name: Faith  
Nationality: American  
Sterotype: Althletic  
Style: Purple shirt with black shorts. Wears a wolf pendant a the time.  
Why you wanna be on TDR: So she can you use the money to help out chaities, especailly the animal shelters.  
TDI crush: Someone who is kind, having fun, and loves animals as much as her.  
What you look like: She has long brown curley hair and blue' gray eyes

5.Nayomi

American

Slightly goth

Likes to wear black, and occasionaly purple.

She wants to get into a good college that she knows will help her become a great creative writer, but doesn't have enough money to do so at the moment.

A really sweet guy who can also be a bit of a bad boy (wink)

Has long, straight, black hair with layers, dark brown eyes, and wears a black t-shirt that has a purple star in the middle and black jeans. her shoes are black and purple tennies. she also wears a 'choker' necklace and silver hoop earrings.

6.Name: Rebecca or Becca

Nationality: American

Sterotype: Attracts danger and really bad at sports because of that.

Style: pink Aeropostale shirt and shorts or skirt.

Why you want to be on TDR: Her mom and dad died and she now lives on the streets with her 3 year old brother who cant see and needs the money to help him get surgery.

TDI crush: Someone who isn't snobish and care's about her feelings.

What you look like: she is 17, she is albino, has light brown hair with curls at the end, light blue eyes, skinny and is a reagular height for her age, she is pretty overall but doesnt belive it.

7.Denny(Duncan's brother)

Nationality: Canadian

Sterotype: Bad boy

Style:wears the same clothes as his brother.

Why he wants to be on TDR: So to help his family.

What you like:He's 1. mostly looks like his brother but does not have a unibrow and and has the same style as Geoff.

**Remeber, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, 20 campers all ready and Tech girl10 I'm really sorry, I hope u forgive me, My friend gave me that paregraph.**

1.Nayomi

American

Slightly goth

Likes to wear black, and occasionaly purple.

She wants to get into a good college that she knows will help her become a great creative writer, but doesn't have enough money to do so at the moment.

A really sweet guy who can also be a bit of a bad boy (wink)

Has long, straight, black hair with layers, dark brown eyes, and wears a black t-shirt that has a purple star in the middle and black jeans. her shoes are black and purple tennies. she also wears a 'choker' necklace and silver ho

2.Name: Rebecca or Becca

Nationality: American

Sterotype: Attracts danger and really bad at sports because of that.

Style: pink Aeropostale shirt and shorts or skirt.

Why you want to be on TDR: Her mom and dad died and she now lives on the streets with her 3 year old brother who cant see and needs the money to help him get surgery.

TDI crush: Someone who isn't snobish and care's about her feelings.

What you look like: she is 17, she is albino, has light brown hair with curls at the end, light blue eyes, skinny and is a reagular height for her age, she is pretty overall but doesnt belive it.

3.Name: Liz  
Nationality: american  
Sterotype: go animals!! she's a tree huger!  
Style:one of those eco shirts with a panda on it and skinny jeans  
Why Tdi: spread the word that global warming is happening  
Crush:umm... can you pair her up? oh d.j!  
appearence: black long silky hair... black eyes... um.. enough said?

4.Name: Wayne

Nationailty:African American

Sterotype:Ganksta

Style(clothing)Baggy gray pants, Baggy black sweatshirt

Why you wanna be on TDR: To prove to your family you can do something right.

TDI crush: IDK Katie

What you look-like: Wears doorag and white hat over it, short but fast.

5.Name:brooklyn

Nationailty:amarican

Sterotype:cute neard

Style(clothing)red and white striped shirt and jean capris with plad low tops(shoes)

Why you wanna be on TDR:it seems cool to do

TDI crush: noah

What you look-like:i have sholder lingth dark brown hair brown eyes kinda tan

6.Name: Cammi Monroe

Nationailty: American

Sterotype: Scene/Emo (if necessary, google, please! :D )

Style(clothing): Lots of brightly coloured bracelets, skinny jeans, emo-ish hair with neon stripes. Pink Converse, black & white striped socks

Why you wanna be on TDR: Because she is out to prove that she's not some dumb kid and is actually very intelligent, despite what others think.

TDI crush: Someone who cares about things other than looks

What you look-like: Pretty, doesn't think so. Black emo hair with pink, blue, and green streaks and green eyes

7.name:Russell

nationality:American/Italian.

stereotype:Southern Gentleman.

style: black cowboy hat, plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up, jeans, cowboy boots.

reason for TDI: to prove southern people can do great things.

TDI Crush: a girl that loves dogs and southern accents.

appearance: short brown hair, peircing blue/green eyes, chubby yet really strong

8.Name: Zane

Nationailty: Philipino

Sterotype: Skater

Style(clothing): skinny jeans (usually bright colored), band shirts (heavy metal), and skater tags

Why you wanna be on TDR: Just to add another thing to his "Things I've survived List"

TDI crush: Nice, down to earth girls, that AREN'T GIRLY

What you look-like: Black long hair, half of it is down and straightend and the other half is in a Mowhawk, has gray eyes, pretty skinny for a guy and has average hieght

Personality (just thought i'd add this): Pretty cool and funny

9.Name: Neferatari

Nationailty:Egyptian

Sterotype: The Shy Kind One

Style(clothing) She wears a large gret sweater hoodie with loose denim jeans and pink sandals, she usually wears the hood to hide herself.

Why you wanna be on TDR: She didn't, her parents thought it would be a chance to get a confidence boost.

TDI crush: The bad boy

What you look-like: She has long black hair, cone shaped face, a tan skin tone, upward slanted large brown eyes,long legs, curvy body but hides it underneath clothing, skinny wrists.

10.Name: Adella--she hates it when someone calls her Dell, her name is Adella, not Dell.

Nationality: Mixed, white/black

Stereotype: The two-faced . She'll pretend to be a friend, but in the end, she's in it to win and will stab whoever in the back she needs to.

Style(clothing): Tight white tank top, belly ring, blue denim shorts and white tennis shoes.

Why you wanna be on TDR: Purely selfish reasons. To take her first steps into stardom and, of course, the money.

TDI crush: From TDI? Trent, if only for the musician in him.

What you look-like: Medium length, curly black hair let down, caramel colored skin, coal black eyes, and French-manicured nails.

11.Name: Laurie (nicknamed 'Lopsided Laurie, but was shortened to Lopsi')

Nationality: American

Stereotype: The clumsy girl who means well, but messes everything up.

Style(clothing): A sleeveless brown shirt with jean shorts.

Why you wanna be on TDR: Times have hit Lopsi's family. Her dad was fired, and left her and her mom by themselves. Their house will be reowned if she doesn't win this show.

TDI crush: Someone who will probably try to stick up for her if she does something wrong.

What you look-like: Lopsi has dirty blonde hair that falls over one eye. She had naturally tanned skin. She has big, blue eyes that usually widen whenever she realizes she did something wrong. She a little short for her age. k

12.Name: Kacye

Nationality: latina

Style: skinny jeans witha hole at the rigt knee, a sleved to the elbow white shirt and a gray vest with gray converses

why do you want to be on TDR: her parents died in a car reck and at the moment of their deaths she wasa charged with debts they had needed and she needs to support her younger siblings since she is the only one that can thats why she is on the show

Stereotype: emo/depressed

TDI Crush: a person who is cool, with a great personality

What you look like: long black hair with streaks of brown and bangs to the side. brown eyes and not short but not that tall either

13.Kris (a girl, real name Kristina)  
white  
Tomboy + music fanatic  
Blue tank top that says LOL and black jeans white vans  
To have some fun!  
anybody but Harold or Cody  
Blonde hair, Bright green eyes

14.Name: Faith  
Nationality: American  
Sterotype: Althletic  
Style: Purple shirt with black shorts. Wears a wolf pendant a the time.  
Why you wanna be on TDR: So she can you use the money to help out chaities, especailly the animal shelters.  
TDI crush: Someone who is kind, having fun, and loves animals as much as her.  
What you look like: She has long brown curley hair and blue' gray eyes.

16.Nayomi

American

Slightly goth

Likes to wear black, and occasionaly purple.

She wants to get into a good college that she knows will help her become a great creative writer, but doesn't have enough money to do so at the moment.

A really sweet guy who can also be a bit of a bad boy (wink)

Has long, straight, black hair with layers, dark brown eyes, and wears a black t-shirt that has a purple star in the middle and black jeans. her shoes are black and purple tennies. she also wears a 'choker' necklace and silver hoop earrings.

17.Denny(Duncan's brother)

Nationality: Canadian

Sterotype: Bad boy

Style:wears the same clothes as his brother.

Why he wants to be on TDR: So to help his family.

What you look like:He's 17. mostly looks like his brother but does not have a unibrow and and has the same hair style as Geoff.

18 and 19. Whittney and Brittney

Nationality:British

Sterotype: The mean girls

Style:Wears very tight pink tank tops with jeans.

Why they want to be on TDR: so they can be rich.

What you look like:Twins, has tan skin and blond hair.

20.Letina (Leshawna's sister)

Nationality: Jamician-amercian

Sterotype:The loudmouth

Style: wears a black shirt with blue jeans.

Why she wants to be on Tdr:To win the money and prove she can win.

What you look like: has black hair; the skinneist person in her family, has black eyes and black boots.

**Two more people, keep the reviews and I changed chapter 1.**


	5. Last Author note

**Hey Guys, 1 more person to go so review!**

**1.Name: Laurie (nicknamed 'Lopsided Laurie, but was shortened to Lopsi')**

Nationality: American

Stereotype: The clumsy girl who means well, but messes everything up.

Style(clothing): A sleeveless brown shirt with jean shorts.

Why you wanna be on TDR: Times have hit Lopsi's family. Her dad was fired, and left her and her mom by themselves. Their house will be reowned if she doesn't win this show.

TDI crush: Someone who will probably try to stick up for her if she does something wrong.

What you look-like: Lopsi has dirty blonde hair that falls over one eye. She had naturally tanned skin. She has big, blue eyes that usually widen whenever she realizes she did something wrong. She a little short for her age

**2.Name: Kacye**

Nationality: latina

Style: skinny jeans witha hole at the rigt knee, a sleved to the elbow white shirt and a gray vest with gray converses

why do you want to be on TDR: she was always the loser and this was her chance to prove to everyone she was not useles and she could win something

**Stereotype: emo/depressed**

TDI Crush: a person who is cool, with a great personality

What you look like: long black hair with streaks of brown and bangs to the side. brown eyes and not short but not that tall either

**3.****Kris (a girl, real name Kristina)  
white  
Tomboy + music fanatic  
Blue tank top that says LOL and black jeans white vans  
To have some fun!  
anybody but Harold or Cody  
Blonde hair, Bright green eyes**

**4.****Name: Faith  
Nationality: American  
Sterotype: Althletic  
Style: Purple shirt with black shorts. Wears a wolf pendant a the time.  
Why you wanna be on TDR: So she can you use the money to help out chaities, especailly the animal shelters.  
TDI crush: Someone who is kind, having fun, and loves animals as much as her.  
What you look like: She has long brown curley hair and blue' gray eyes.**

**5.****Nayomi**

American

Slightly goth

Likes to wear black, and occasionaly purple.

She wants to get into a good college that she knows will help her become a great creative writer, but doesn't have enough money to do so at the moment.

A really sweet guy who can also be a bit of a bad boy (wink)

Has long, straight, black hair with layers, dark brown eyes, and wears a black t-shirt that has a purple star in the middle and black jeans. her shoes are black and purple tennies. she also wears a 'choker' necklace and silver hoop earrings.

**6.****Name: Rebecca or Becca**

Nationality: American

Sterotype: Attracts danger and really bad at sports because of that.

Style: pink Aeropostale shirt and shorts or skirt.

Why you want to be on TDR: Her mom and dad died and she now lives on the streets with her 3 year old brother who cant see and needs the money to help him get surgery.

TDI crush: Someone who isn't snobish and care's about her feelings.

What you look like: she is 17, she is albino, has light brown hair with curls at the end, light blue eyes, skinny and is a reagular height for her age, she is pretty overall but doesnt belive it.  


**5.****Name: Liz  
Nationality: american  
Sterotype: go animals!! she's a tree huger!  
Style:one of those eco shirts with a panda on it and skinny jeans  
Why Tdi: spread the word that global warming is happening  
Crush:umm... can you pair her up? oh d.j!  
appearence: black long silky hair... black eyes... um.. enough said?**

**6.****Name: Wayne**

Nationailty:African American

Sterotype:Ganksta

Style(clothing)Baggy gray pants, Baggy black sweatshirt

Why you wanna be on TDR: To prove to your family you can do something right.

TDI crush: IDK Katie  


**7.****Name:brooklyn**

Nationailty:amarican

Sterotype:cute neard

Style(clothing)red and white striped shirt and jean capris with plad low tops(shoes)

Why you wanna be on TDR:it seems cool to do

TDI crush: noah

What you look-like:i have sholder lingth dark brown hair brown eyes kinda tan

**8.****Name: Cammi Monroe**

Nationailty: American

Sterotype: Scene/Emo (if necessary, google, please! :D )

Style(clothing): Lots of brightly coloured bracelets, skinny jeans, emo-ish hair with neon stripes. Pink Converse, black & white striped socks

Why you wanna be on TDR: Because she is out to prove that she's not some dumb kid and is actually very intelligent, despite what others think.

TDI crush: Someone who cares about things other than looks

What you look-like: Pretty, doesn't think so. Black emo hair with pink, blue, and green streaks and green eyes. 

**9.****name:Russell**

nationality:American/Italian.

stereotype:Southern Gentleman.

style: black cowboy hat, plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up, jeans, cowboy boots.

reason for TDI: to prove southern people can do great things.

TDI Crush: a girl that loves dogs and southern accents.

appearance: short brown hair, peircing blue/green eyes, chubby yet really strong.

**10.Denny(Duncan's brother)**

**Nationality: Canadian**

**Sterotype: Bad boy**

**Style:wears the same clothes as his brother.**

**Why he wants to be on TDR: So to help his family.**

**What you like:He's 17. mostly looks like his brother but does not have a unibrow and and has the same style as Geoff.**

**11.Brittney**

**Nationality:British**

**Sterotype: Dumb Blonde**

**Style wears a tight pink shirt and designer jeans**

**Why she wants to be on TDR: So she and Whittney can be famous**

**12.Whittney**

**Nationality:British**

**Sterotype:Dumb blond's twin**

**Style: wears the same thing her twin wears.**

**Why she wants to be on TDR:So she and Brittney can be famous**

**Whittney is the smart girl in her family.**

**13.Name: Adella--she hates it when someone calls her Dell, her name is Adella, not Dell.**

Nationality: Mixed, white/black

Stereotype: The two-faced . She'll pretend to be a friend, but in the end, she's in it to win and will stab whoever in the back she needs to.

Style(clothing): Tight white tank top, belly ring, blue denim shorts and white tennis shoes.

Why you wanna be on TDR: Purely selfish reasons. To take her first steps into stardom and, of course, the money.

TDI crush: From TDI? Trent, if only for the musician in him.

What you look-like: Medium length, curly black hair let down, caramel colored skin, coal black eyes, and French-manicured nails.

**14.Name:Lolli  
Nationality: Austalian-German(don't ask)  
Stereotype: Spaz/Stalker  
Style: Adidias Shorts over maroon and black striped tights, a green cami with a yellow submarine jacket, Goggles around her neck.  
TDI Crush: Someone Like Cody  
Look Like: Short Curly Red Hair, Dark Green Eyes**

**15.Name: Zorro**

Nationailty: Spanish

Sterotype: The Flirtatious One

Style(clothing)A neon blue t-shirt with loose denim jeans, white sneakers, wrist bands.

Why you wanna be on TDR: To have fun

TDI crush: Gwen

What you look-like: Black shirt spiked hair, a medium tan skin tone, a muscular build (like Duncan)

**16.Name: Ana**

Clothes: Purple dress with black line. White stockings, with balck shoes. Purple glasses, purple eyes, long brown hair, saml purple bow.

Attitude: A happy, hyper, go-lucky kind of a girl. When hse gets hyper, she'll turn bored in a couple of hours, maybe two.

Why TDI: To prove to bullies she's up for the challenge.

Future Pairing: To me she's like Courtney, so...someone like Duncan? XD

**17.Name: Yvette  
Nationality: Half British; half African American  
Stereotype: Punk  
Style: Camouflage tank top, blue jean short shorts, fishnet layable stocks,combat boots, spikes wristband, and cross necklace  
Why you wanna be TDR: To get always from her parents and live in England where her friend, Jessica.  
TDI: Wanted someone to be with so she won't be alone  
What you look-like: black with red strikes long hair while the left side is braided, green eyes, and she light color. also she talk in British accent**

18.**Name:Terry Morgan Nicname(s):Terr but HATES being called terrance Gender:Male  
Age:16 going to be 17 on april 3rd you want it to be**

Why TDI:So he can be the first among his friends on tv NOT wearing handcuffs  
and so win money so he can help his family.

School status:Popular

TDI crush:(please dont hate me) might have a small crush on ana and has a  
crush on the bad girl type but oftens the good girl type like courtney(as long  
as they are pretty he doesnt care)

went to military school for 3 year from 10 to 13 then went to juvy for being  
ina gang who shot up a house

Stereotype:teen who is a gangsta and lives in the ghetto part of wilkesberre  
Pennsylvania and likes to listen to gangsta music on his ipod like ghettoakon  
and animal i have become3 days gace and by the girls standards in his school  
he is the hottest in his school and is like duncan but less obnoxiuse and more  
classy with girls.

Hobbies: T.V. shows and movies he likes to watch  
godfather/scarface/300/shootout/future weapons/katt williams pimp  
chronicals/katt williams american hustle/wild n' out/comedy's/action's with  
alot of shooting/ghost hunter's/destination truth.

other hobbies:likes to know more about military technolgy and knows everthing  
aout war from the american revolutipn to world war II and what tech. they used  
and is an expert in greek mytholgy

likes:foxes/military tech./his home town where all his gangsta friends  
are/his Ipod and his songs/and any gf's he has or will get.

Dislikes:snakes/any hieghts above 40ft. but will do anything for his friends  
if he is given enoungh confidence

clothes/looks:blonde hair/blue eyes/bandanna covering his head/baggy pants  
that you see nowadays but they dont hang below his butt like you see/has a  
tattoo on his back like this on his  
back:media./image/foxes/evharper/foxesfront.jpg?o105 and this tattoo on his  
arms:media./image/grim reaper/ricco669953974.jpg?o26 /a red and black shirt  
with a skull on it/always has a necklace with a fox shaped pendant on the end  
of it and pratically kills anyone who tries to steal it from him/white socs  
with blue and white sneakers/and no piercings/and his gang symbols on his neck  
and legs and the back of his neck it looks like the intials R.O.T.S(made  
up)Reapers Of The Streets. and the tatoo's look like this  
media./image/grimreaper/jimiann/reaper.jpg?o4  


**19. ** **Name: Rose**

**Nationailty:Japanese**

**Sterotype:Sexy girl**

**Style(clothing):blue Cameo tank top with a blue rose in her hair(Over her left ear.) **

**Why you wanna be on TDR:To find true love and donate her money to to her older brothers and sisters in Japan**

**TDI crush: cool romantic muscian that likes rap**

**What you look-like:Long length solid black hair and Sphire blue eyes. wears long dangly blue rose earrings. has a saphire and green yin-yang pendant.**

**20**.**Letina (Leshawna's sister)**

**Nationality: Jamician-amercian**

**Sterotype:The loudmouth**

**Style: wears a black shirt with blue jeans.**

**Why she wants to be on Tdr:To win the money and prove she can win.**

**What you look like: has black hair; the skinneist person in her family, has black eyes and black boots.**

**21.Black Rose (Chris's niece)**

**Nationality:Candian**

**Sterotype:The crazy girl**

**Style:wears a green shirt made of recyling and a jean skirt.**

**Why she wants to be on TDR: To get money.**

**What you look like: has black hair and blue eyes. looks like Lindsey but smarter.**

**22.**


	6. Very last Author note

**Adding 2 more people**

**name:Megan**

Nationailty:American

Sterotype:Likes to have fun and will try and make friends with anyone who wants to be friends with me, and I like to sketch things with my pencil and I am kind of good at it

Style:a black top with the words"I am vary good at being bad" and with light blue jeans for pants, and white tennis shoes.

I want to be on TDR because my dad just got employed on a great job, but they haven't paid him for working, yet and my mom got fired and so if I won the money would help a lot and keeps us on track until my dad gets paid and my mom finds a job and it seems like an awesome way to spend my summer, I've got nothing else better to do.

I would want a crush that could always make me laugh and who will listen just once in a while, and who likes to have fun.

I have a dirty blond hair color with a half pony, or sometimes I will wear a head band. My skin is pail and I have blue eyes.  



End file.
